Hall
by Teh Kiwi
Summary: Set in third year, in the sleepover scene in the hall. BlaiseTheodore. Fluff. R&R.


Disclaimer: I lack ownership of Theo, Blaise and the hall. However, I do now own my own copy of OotP, so I'm happy.

Warning: Fluffyness. And...touching.

Author Notes: Written for Slumber. Embrace the love that is Blaise/Theodore and ignore the naff title.

* * *

"Tell me that's your hand, Theodore."

"What? No, both my hands are under my pillow."

"Someone's touching my arse."

"Hm, curious."

"Curious? Someone is groping me and all you can say is 'curious'? Ah!"

"What?"

"It just...squeezed. Are you laughing?"

"No."

Blaise rolls over and frowns at the dark shape he knows is Theodore. "It is your hand, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"You squeezed my arse?"

"Maybe."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 14...silly question, Blaise."

Blaise nudged his sleeping bag closer to Theodore's. "Are you scared, Theodore?"

"Scared? No, why?"

"Because there's a mad man running around school."

"Nah, he's here for Potter. Why should we be scared?"

Blaise thought for a moment, looking at the outlines of Theodore's facial features, as he was close enough now.

"I suppose so."

Theodore shifted and brought them closer, so they could feel each other breathing.

Silence. Then

"Theodore?"

"Hm?"

"I can't sleep."

"You haven't tried."

"I have. I just did. It didn't work."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Stay awake with me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to be alone. I'm scared of the dark."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Fine." Theodore flung his right arm over Blaise, pulling the other boy closer still, so that their noses bumped. "There, now nothing can kill you unless it severs my arm off. Then I'll wake up screaming in pain and the rest of the hall will know something's up. Happy?"

"Very." Blaise smiled, snuggling into Theodore.

"Yeah...hmm...y'owe me."

"Sure."

Silence.

"Blaise?"

"Hm?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"What do you want?"

"I'm cold."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Open your sleeping bag."

"What? No, you're not coming in here."

"Why? That's no way to treat your best friend."

Pause.

"Fine." The sound of a zip sliding open. "Get in, then."

"Thank you."

"Hmm, you owe...is that your arm?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Not scared of the dark anymore?"

"No, no, I am. Petrified."

"Ok then."

"I-is that your leg?"

"All the signs point to yes...unless there's someone else in here with us."

"Oh. Right. Mind if I put this arm over you? It's getting pins and needles."

"Sure."

"Sorry, I think I just bumped your nose."

"Blaise..."

"Yeah."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

He only had a bare centimeter to move before his lips brushed against Theodores. Once, it sent tingles down his spine. Twice, a little longer, parting with a quiet little kissing sound. Then their tongues met, the tips brushing, moistening lips, pressing themselves against each other, legs entwining.

"Theodore..."

"Hmmmmm?" Kiss.

"Is that..?"

"Mmm..."

"Oh..." Kiss.

"Do you want to do something about it?" Kiss.

"We're in the middle of the Great Hall. The rest of the school is sleeping around us." Kiss.

"I know." Kiss.

Theodores hand found it's way down Blaise's body, sliding between the material of his trousers and his skin.

"Theoooo..."

"Shhhh..." Kiss.

"Mmmmm." The hand moved slowly up and down, up and down. Teasing.

"Touch me, Blaise..."

"Like...this?" A whimpered moan against his lips. "Gods, Theodore..."

"Shhhmmm"

The motion of their hands increased.

"Theodore...I..." Their lips were crushed together, silencing the moans of both boys as first Blaise, then Theodore, came. Their heavy breathing was muffled by the sleeping bag.

"Blaise?"

A few deep breaths. "Hmm?"

"...Wow."

"Oh..."

"Are you...blushing?"

"Maybe."

"That was...really..."

"I know."

"Maybe we should...sometime...y'know?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Do you think anyone noticed?"

"I don't care."

Silence.

"Me neither. Blaise?"

"Hm?"

"Sweet dreams."

"They will be now."

"Huh?"

"I'll be dreaming of all the other places we could do this. Why stop at the hall...?"

"Blaise..."

"Heh. Goodnight, Theo." Kiss.

"Night." Kiss.


End file.
